White Existence Technique
The White Existence Technique (白生命の術, Byakuseimei no Jutsu) is the product of allowing the special chakra that awakens the Byakugan within a Hyūga Clan member's eyes, thus granting them the powerful visual prowess, to fill the individual's body and saturate every aspect of an individual's being. The Byakugan, similar to that of the Sharingan, is achieved when special chakra is generated within an Uchiha's brain and causes a mutation within their eyes, awakening the Dōjutsu. Byakugan is also awoken in such a way, but due to the purebred lineage strictly kept by the Hyūga, this chakra is so potent that it allows the Dōjutsu to awaken even from one's birth; the "empty eye that can perceive all things" (空目看取万端 Sorame Kanshubantan). However, a Hyūga that has mastered both their Byakugan and their body's energies, through a rigorous method of training, can actually manipulate this chakra that awakens the Dōjutsu and subsequently allow it to spread throughout the entire body, saturating the individual's organs and other bodily substances. Byakugan is a power which allows the eye to transcend its sight limitations. It allows the eyes to perceive things at a far greater distance than normally possible, in far greater detail than humanly possible, which is why the Byakugan can see chakra itself and the tenketsu within living beings. When this chakra saturates other parts of the body through this technique, a variety of other feats can be possible. The ears can hear things at such a distance and with such accuracy that it transcends human limitations, making it possible to even hear the flapping of a butterfly from a great distance with ease. One's sense of touch is heightened to such a degree that even the most subtle flicker of air brushing against their skin can be felt with incredible proficiency. The movements of all things around the user can be felt as though they were coming into physical contact with them, despite being a vast distance apart. One's sense of smell is enhanced to such proportions that it even puts the Inuzuka Clan to great shame. By reaching out with one's limbs, the user can grab hold and touch things from great distances, as though they were literally in physical contact with said objects, allowing for Taijutsu, including that of Gentle Fist, to be preformed at long-range. The body can be made to move in such a way that speed and distance are no longer factors, being attributed to a form of teleportation if anything else. The organs within one's body can be enhanced and their performance improved, so much so that it can handle degrees of strain that normal humans simply could never endure on their own. The skin can resist punishment of the highest degree. The body's natural healing qualities will operate at far greater rates and at a greater efficiency, allowing for high-speed regeneration. Truly, those that are capable of the White Existence Technique, become nothing short of deities in their own right. However, its use has been forbidden and sealed away permanently by the Hyūga of ancient times.